fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
All in the family! Meet the Precure family, and Taima's mommy comes back!
Lots of info about the 6 Precure's family get released here, including who might be the 7th Precure. A small amount about Togarashi's past gets released for the 1st time here!* Part 1: *We see a United Airlines airplane touchdown in the runways of Haneda Airport in Tokyo on 5 AM. It left Pittsburgh, and it made a connection in DC. Then a lady in a long, green dress with black shoes and and a grey cowboy hat (who happens to be Aika Matsui, the mother of Taima) walks out of the airplane, through the international terminal, and went to 7-Eleven to buy herself a slurpee.* "Mommy!" Taima, the black-haired herbalist hopeful in a Yankees' Hideki Matsui jersey, blue basketball shorts, LeBron James' sneakers and a blue New York Giants hat, notices her mother at 7-Eleven and starts running to her, and gives her a hug. "Taima, it's so great seeing you again! I was getting bored with Pitt other than being a guest worker at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. HAHA they pretty much gave me the royal treatment being a famous herbalist." She grinned. The staff there were very friendly and gave me advice." Taima fixes her hair and puts her hat back on, and hugs Aika. "Don't worry I missed you much as well! I want to be a famous herbalist just like you Mommy!" "Jeez, other than hospitals and visiting Heinz Field for the 1st time, Pittsburgh was garbage. And I hate the Steelers anyway! I wish my beloved Cleveland Browns can be relevant any time soon." She wraps her arms around Taima's body as they both cry. "Like I said, it's great seeing you again Taima!" "You too Mommy!" She the kisses her in the cheek and both of them sat with Togarashi and the girls. Togarashi, then discusses with Karai on what to farm next. "What do you think Karai? Should I farm Avocados, Brocolli (cydonia Oblonga), or Pitayas? Karai then puts her fingers on her chin, and thinks about it. "Oh, I know!" She snaps her finger and raises her right index finger. "Go for the Avocados, I LOVE avocados, it makes me want to go to Mexico to find out how they make them!" Her face blushes mid-sentence. "Alright, you got your wish." Togy confirms her choice. "Avocados it is!" Then the Latina advances on her, hugging and sweet talking as if it were a Yuri. "Oh thank you Togy-lovey-dovey-cutey-honey oh-you-so-amazing!" The entire airport breaks out in laughter, the cashier at the 7-eleven was so in shock, before he gave a slurpee to the customer after Aika, he dropped it in shock of what she said (and it spilled in the customer's pants), while in the McDonald's next door, a chef was making coffee and as he pressed the hot water button, he heard what she said, and held the button in astonishment, and the cup overflowed and spilled on his uniform, making him scream in pain. Isabella angrily gets up from her chair, and pulls her daughter by the ear to the taxi home. "Jeez you make a fool outta yourself often. I know you're sweet and charming and all but damn...." She shakes her head in disappointment. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Karai screams in pain as she's getting dragged outside. *Intro Theme.* Part 2: *In the family living room, Togarashi sets up the camera and starts recording. Rose Bell steps in front of the camera, looks at the viewers and introduces herself. * Rose Bell steps in front of the camera, looks at the viewers and introduces herself. "Hello, I am Rose Bell, I am the mother of Aaliyah Bell and Karim Bell, and the adoptive mother of Togarashi Bell. I an 42 years old and I have lived in Japan all my life. I was a former Roman Catholic until I met my spouse, Kawasaki who just converted to Islam from Shinto. I am multilingual: I speak Japanese, Arabic, and English. I love pop music, I used to be a professional dancer until I suffered a dislocated kneecap. It's surgically repaired, but I lost my passion after that injury... and well.. I'm a farmer now because my spouse persuaded me to help out and I finally gave in. Well that's it for n" Then she bows down in honor. Kawasaki walks in front of the camera. "Hello, I'm Kawasaki Bell, I'm married to my beautiful wife, Rose. I'm 45, and I'm born and raised in rural Japan. all of my life. I inspired everyone in my family to farm, in fact, I was a farmer all of my life and as long as 5 generations ago, my fathers were all farmers. They weren't interested in the luxuries like the young ones are now. They believed in hard work. When I found Togarashi in the orphanage, she was a shy, depressed woman who had her parents taken away in a robbery by two mean mafia members.I didn't see at at first because I was sleeping, but I still felt guilty none the less, because I promised to be their bodyguards. It's still feels like yesterday." Togarashi starts to get depressed. "I've been away from my real family so long I almost forgot my past. My parents have been taken away from me and brutally murdered." As she thought to herself. Karai comes to comfort her, and so does Eden when she tickles her. Taima: Wow, what a rough past, your parents getting brutally murdered like that? Ouch! Kokumotsu: Yikes. Mario: Koku you can say that again. Guiseppe: And again. Nasubi: Don't worry, we'll try our best to be your new family. Shakira: You got that right Imouto! Rose: Those two young ladies are right Togy! Kawasaki: I will do anything.... Aaliyah: In our power to... Karim: Take care of you and keep you happy! All 6 Precures: We are also here to support you Togy. Togarashi: Thanks! Kawasaki: I know it's tough, but yeah I couldn't hold it back any longer. Togarashi: Now don't worry, It's all good. *At the Castle Lair, where Zulu is planning his next attack on the Precures. Right now, all the Baddies are reading the loading screen on the Calamity chamber.* Robotic voice: Calamity Chamber, 45 Percent. Complete. Heavy D and Zulu: DAMMIT! They both grab garbage cans and slam it on the ground. Babe Ruth: Whoa, now, don't worry, It's actually going faster than expected. He chuckles devilishly. "Much faster. It was supposed to be around like 23, but since the SGP are so dang slow to defeat our Raiders, they are causing more suffering!" (it's the bad guy's codename for the Precures, which SGP stands for the School Girl Patrol.) Kurajo: The Babe's right. What a pathetic excuse for superheroes. I got more power in my fingernails. Heavy D: Wicked cool, hey Zulu, take to SGP to school. Zulu: With Pleasure. He also chuckles. *At the Bellamy's sushi store* "Hello, I am Hiroshi Bellamy, I am the father of two beautiful daughters Nasubi and Shakira and the assistant chef of the Tokyo Sushi store. We have always had high ratings and high traffic in our stores because I sacrifice profit for quality service. No matter how much competition we get, we always stay #1 because of our loyal customers. Don't let the name of the name fool ya, we sure much more than the sushi. We serve Rice balls, Seafood, Donburi etc." "I'll take over from here Hiroshi-kun!" Daniel takes over and pushes Hiroshi away from the camera. "Hello, my name is Daniel Bellamy, but everybody calls me Ojisan or Uncle. The reason why they gave me that name is unknown but I've always had this boss-like mentality, to push for your goals and never give up! IF YOU WANT TO APPLY, YOU GOTTA GET THE OK FROM OJI! That will be all." "Jeez!" Hiroshi in a shocked face. "Go make some sushis Hiroshi-kun!" Daniel commands. "Yes sir, Ojisan Daniel-san!" *In Chicago, IL, DeShawn Gardner (he Americanized his last name from Gadona when he came back from Japan) is at his house watching Cubs baseball, and he looks at the viewers.* "What's good? Just watching my Cubbies dominate! My name is DeShawn Gardner and I'm glad to be back hallelujah! You know what I mean? I left racist Japan cause they couldn't handle me, they couldn't handle non-Asians being in government. They say I'm too ghetto, but screw them, Ni**a I'm so glad to be back, as much as I do miss my wonderful wife Tsunade who is non-racist, and my beautiful daughter Kokumatsu, feel me? I'm a Cubs fan, I wish to work for the United States Government, I even met President Barack Obama once, I cried once I saw him because he's my hero and he inspired me to work hard, never give up even if the racists try and bring you down." A friend of his shouts from the porch. "DeShawn! Welcome back brotha!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen". Then they pose and turn Precure with the other four Precures behind them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: *Zulu appears over the family farm and chuckles.He disappears, flies through the house, grabs the Quran and turns it to a Dark Raider.* Karai, now in a blue dress black capri pants, freaks out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!" Aika and Taima flipped over the couch. Kokumotsu, in white and black Serbian clothing, also flips over. "This house is haunted!" Mario gets up, grabs her hand and pulls her, then embraces. "But as long as I'm on your side, I'll always protect you Koku-chan." "Ohh, thanks Mario!" She responds in a sweet voice. Togy runs from her kitchen to see that her Quran is gone. "NO! THE QURAN!" The girls head outside. Zulu then turns off his invisibility mode "HA HA HA! I got your Quran now! What are you gonna do about it Togy?" She lets out her anger and makes 2 fists. "GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MY QURAN! IT'S NOT JUST A BOOK, IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" Kokumotsu then throws rocks, and her Serbian shoes on his direction and screams loudly. "My voice will be loud here, like super-loud, so cover you ears. Don't mess with Togarashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He covers his ears but it still rings from her scream. "Alright, Precures! Transform!" Togarashi grabs Koku's arm. "Leave this to me Koku-chan." She responds with "Togy?" "I understand, but it feels that I have to do this alone." Koku stands back. "Oooookayyyyy....." Eden tells her to transform. "Right! I'll turn PreCure!" "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" She takes out her Windmill Flower and spins it, firing a seed that heads for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as she jumps and spreads her arms and legs. her body glows as the rain comes down, and her uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Zulu: I'll turn this Quran to a Dark Raider! Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precures' nightmares become reality! The book becomes large, while the Arabic scripts turn red. It grows eyes on the pages. "DARK RAIDER! In the name of Kurajo, the Entirely Merciful, the Especially Merciful. All praise is due to the Kurajo , Lord of the worlds!" Cure Pepper starts to go beserk. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE SACRED BOOK, ZULU!?" He responds by laughing. "Zulu, you will pay dearly! Very dearly!" "YEAH, CHECK IT!" She shouts as she stretches her arms out and grabs her Water Pike. Pepper: My Water Pike will liberate us from the darkness! Precure Cultivation! It starts to glow, which means she has learned a new attack. She's confused at first, but Eden tells her that her pike is indeed growing power. "Do the Royal Seasoning!" "Right!" She points the pike at the corrupted Quran. Then she clenches her fists and runs at it. "With all my might, all my soul, all my strength, and all of my love, and all of my hope! I will not lose!" Her body glows, and an energy ball forms around her. Then she runs faster, jumps high, launches herself toward the Dark Raider, spins and points her pike forward. "ROOOOOOOYALLLLLLLLL SEEEEEEEASONIIIIIIIIIING!" The energy ball morphs to a red and orange fireball shaped aura, and she pounds the Dark Raider. She lands, crouches, and does a slashing motion with her pike. Dramatic pause, then the Dark Raider explodes, and the Quran is back to normal. Cure Pepper gets a little emotional as the rest of the girls come to her and picks her up off the ground. Karai sees the Quran on the ground and picks it up. "Here you go Togy." "Thanks." As she cried. She checks to see if it stayed corrupted, and felt relieved that it didn't. "Oh look, a Cascade Sprinkler!" Salann sees one fall out of the sky. "At this rate, the poison will go away and the Garden Land will once again be beautiful." Part 4: *At the farms, where they see Avocados grow.* Togarashi: Cultivation, Check! Planting the seeds, Check! Watering the seeds, Check! Eden making them grow faster, check! Now let's watch it grow!" *Avocado trees grow* Everybody: Avocado, absolute beauty! Kokumotsu pumps her fists and grins gleefully. "Pass the chips and prepare the dips because it's NCAA Tournament time! I got Kansas in my bracket!" "Well, Uconn will win it all." Mario responds. "Who they got outside Kemba Walker?" "Well I don't watch NCAA Basketball much, but I made a random pick and I chose Connecticut." "Whatever!" She smacks Mario in the back. then they play around with each other. "Just don't cry when the Huskies go down!" Togarashi: The Avocado (Persea americana) is a fruit that has it's origins in Central America. It is shaped like a testicle, in fact, that's how Avocado got it's name, the from the Aztecs via Spanish. Did you know it's mostly used for food, but it also has its uses for hair, skin, it reduces your cholesterol. Avocados provide nearly 20 essential nutrients, including fiber, potassium, Vitamin E, B-vitamins and folic acid. Taima then runs and snaps an avocado out of the trees. "I'm going to have a FIELD day with this. Avocados protect against heart disease, cataracts, bad breath, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the flavors for the cannabis, but I don't remember." Togy then thinks. "I'm pretty sure it is...." Taima interrupts her. "Eh, but it doesn't stop there, there is lots of fat in the avocado, they Avocados contain more potassium than bananas, it is even used for salads and guacamoles, I think it is my all time favorite fruit!" She blushes. Koku grabs the Avocado and throws it in the air and catches it. "Mine too, chips and guacamole dips are my weakness." "Well, you know what we're gonna have when we watch march madness. By the way, I also have the Jayhawks!" Koku jumps for joy. "AWW YEAH!" *The skies turn dark and the clouds turn white mysteriously. little pieces of onion fall out of the sky. Suddenly, a mysterious voice, certainly familiar to Togarashi, is heard.* The voice screams out "Togarashi. Togarashi!" She gets startled. "Wh.... What's happening? How do you know my name?" "There is a great evil that is harming our beautiful earth!" She gets up. "Yeah, the Castilians just don't know when to give up!" "You and the other 5 Precures can't do this alone, I'll help!" She then asks a question. "I have a question, uh who are you? Are you a Precure?" Voice: We go way back, Rani-chan. Waaaaaaaaaay back. In fact, we're quite related. We're third cousins! Remember me? Togy gasps. "She said my real name. Could it be? Alumit-nechan?" *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 10: The Sultan of Sinister, Babe Ruth visits Earth for the 1st time! Babe Ruth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Precures, it's time to teach you a lesson. Cure Pepper: Ugh, he's powerful! Cure Salt: Don't worry, we've taking the 3 babbling birds down many times, we'll take down the Babe. Babe Ruth: HA! In your dreams, I'm the man behind the Castilians causing havoc! Pepper, Salt: I will never forgive you for attacking innocent people! What have you got against us anyway? Babe Ruth: There's a reason they call me the Sultan of Sinister, you'll find out! Cure Cannabis, Maize, Aubergine and Cocoa: Bring it on! All 6 Precures: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation. Babe Ruth: The Sultan of Sinister, Babe Ruth visits Earth for the 1st time! All 6 Precures: May we cultivate your hearts! Babe Ruth: The only thing that's going to be cultivated is your doom, Precures! Category:Episodes